


An Easy Fall

by emeraldlilie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Evil always has a reason, Gen, Good before Evil, Origin Story, Possible Spoilers, and never thinks it's wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be a quick and easy fall from light to dark, from good to evil, from doing what's right to doing what you want. From Hero to Villian, from Le Paon to Le Papillon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easy Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I know the mass consensus is that Mama Agreste is the Peacock Miraculous holder, but what if it's really Gabriel? How did he go from Peacock to Butterfly? Why would he? I wrote a little bitty story that's really vague on the whole thing but have it anyways. And if you want reasons to why I believe Gabriel is actually the Peacock Miraculous holder I have a whole list at the bottom, feel free to read them. As always Kudos and Comments are Love, Enjoy!

\- An Easy Fall -

There was a time when he was not Le Papillon, that had been a chance happening, finding the broach, finding the book, one step closer to setting things right, but before, when he was younger, happy, a whole life ahead of him, he was Le Paon.

It had come in a black wooden box, a pin in the shape of a peacock, a creature, a Kwami had come from it, called him by name, told him he was meant for great things, to protect Paris. He was young then, had no fear, no reason to fear, bold and daring, willing to risk it all without even knowing it was risk. And he was good at it too, the fight, the protection. His life flourished, using his boldness to advance himself, his skill, his desires, he succeeded in everything, nothing could go wrong.

He fell in love with his model, it’s not that uncommon of a tale. He designed for her, she was his muse, his life, she became his wife, but not before she knew. They traveled the world together, no place was off limits, and they wanted to see it all, experience it all, with each other. She knew of Le Paon and when he started showing up outside of Paris, showing up wherever they were, she asked questions, he loved her even more for that, for her support, her fighting spirit, facing the truth head on and not running from it, encouraging him, helping him.

It was his choice to stop, he had to, he had a family to look out for, to protect. Those nice months had been the longest, hardest, scariest of his life, that one night the happiest. His son in his arms, his wife by his side, that feeling of invincibility back in his soul, he picked up his pin again and kissing his family good-bye went back out into Paris.

They were happy, they truly were, he would of loved to spend more time at home, but he had built an empire that had to be run, he had a job as protector of his city, his people. She understood, she encouraged him, never begrudged him, never begrudged the hours, never indulged the fear, she was made for it, for him.

He wasn’t there, he wasn’t there to protect her, he wasn’t there to hold his son, he was on a business trip, jewelry, he had found an interesting piece and was going to gift it to her. Then the call came and he was on the first flight home. The world was a dangerous place they said, an accident they said, nothing anyone could of done they said, they were wrong. If he had been there he could of protected her, she would still be there by his side. He wasn’t going to lose his son.

His Kwami, the one who had been his closest friend for all these years told him of the book, told him of the power of The Ladybug and The Black Cat. Told him that they would only come in extreme circumstances. He found the book, he kept his son safe, away from the world, away from pain, kept him from the things that would bring him close to danger, away from the excitement that would put him on that edge. He looked for The Ladybug, for The Black Cat, but they were no where and when his friend could no longer help he put him away too, he didn’t think about the cry as he disappeared, he awoke his servant.

Le Paon was gone, he became Le Papillon, and he would make things right.

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> \- Theories -  
> Mama Agreste is far too easy of a solution, she is such a red herring.*  
> The Peacock Miraculous is a Male Peacock, only males have a full tail to display like that.  
> The Male Peacock, like most male animals, is the one with the most color, to display and try to woo their female counterpart.  
> Males are the fashionable animal, Gabriel is the fashion designer.  
> In the 2D promotion image the only Hero in Blue is a Male, the only Blue Miraculous is the Peacock.  
> That one family picture, you know the one, where it's Gabriel, Mrs Agreste, and Adrien happy, Gabriel is in a Blue suit.  
> In the Book and all of the past references we've been given, Ladybug has only been female and Chat Noir has only been Male.  
> They've intentionally not shown the Peacock and Bee past holders yet, the only image we have is from the working concept for the 2D and that holder is Male.  
> Gabriel is really just trying to keep his son safe from the world because he knows how dangerous it is because he's been out there in the fight himself.  
> *It's been officially stated that Mrs. Agreste disappeared, not died. Meaning if she is actually the Miraculous holder then the reasons for Gabriel becoming the Papillon could be far darker than anyone realizes, like she could of put Adrien in danger and Gabriel found out and instead of staying and dealing with it she left and Gabriel has only been trying to keep Adrien safe from her since then. It's very possible Adrien has either blocked out those memories or knows nothing about it, just that his mother disappeared and his father became overbearing and super restrictive almost overnight.  
> These are just theories and in no way am I trying to start a fight, I just think it would be far cooler for Gabriel to be the Peacock, a hero, and have some tragedy turn him to the darkness and becoming Papillon.


End file.
